The New Sasuke
by nagato8
Summary: What if Sasuke wasn't a total arrogant asshole, And was instead a prodigy(like itachi) whom was hellbent on protecting his precious ones? Sasuke-harem fem-Naruto
1. OOC Sasuke

OOC Sasuke Uchiha

personality: kind to most people and once you get close to him he will consider you "precious", very protective of friends. Kind and caring to his friends and a shameless flirt to girls he likes. Sadistic in battle. Has a high sense of pride and can be quite arrogant when fighting.

Likes: Ramen, Dango, Friends

Dislikes: people who hurt his friends, itachi, power hungry people, bullies, traitors, rapists, perverts, ignorant people whom cannot tell a kunai from a summoning scroll and egoistical people with sticks up there asses, and people who hurt his friends.

Sasuke Harem:

Naruko(fem-naruto)

Hinata

fem-Haku

Gaia(fem-garra)

Temari

Yugito

tenten

Karin

Anko

Taking suggestions on who else to add to the harem!


	2. sasuke age 4-6

"Sasuke" normal speech

_'sasuke' _normal thought

**"chidori" **Jutsu

Me and my family have just celebrated my fourth birthday and I got training shuriken and kunai from my father and mother, and I also got a training wakizashi if I got into Kenjutsu. My brother decided For the next year I would practice my shurikenjutsu, kunai throwing, and taijustu.

-time skip one year-

It has been a year since I have started training and my brother said I am as good as him when I was his age. This years birthday whet the same as last year with no notable changes. My brother told me that this year I should continue my shurikenjutsu, kunai throwing and taijustu and start training my chakra control, but what my brother doesn't know is I am going to start to try to unlock my sharingan.

-time skip one year-

I have greatly improved my taijustu, shurikenjutsu, kunai throwing , have completed the leaf balancing chakra control exercise, and during my secret training have unlocked my sharingan and have one tome in each eye.

It has been a month since my birthday my mother had nagged me about training too hard so just to make her happy I decided to go to the park today. As I finally reach the park I notice a girl about the same age as me with long blond hair that goes done to her mid-back, ocean blue eyes, and a roundish face, wearing an orange dress sitting all alone. So I thing to myself _'I do not like being alone, so I will go play with her'_

I walk up to her and ask "Hey, are you ok?"She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and wipes them away saying " 'sniff' I'm fine"

It is obvious to me that she has cried so I kneel next to her and ask her in a gentle tone "I don't think so, it's ok to tell me" She then buries her head in my chest and says

"I am tired of always being alone and never having any friends" As she cries I think to myself _'being alone all the time must suck and the way she said it makes me think she doesn't have any parents.'_

I then say " Hey how about I be your friend and we can play together" The girl perks up and wipes her eyes saying "really"

I then say in response "Really, and what is your name?" The girl looks at me and exclaims

"Naruko Uzumaki, and I am going to be the first female Hokage -ttebayo" She then widens her eyes in horror and I smile slightly and snicker.

Naruko then pouts cutely and then says "what's your name. I respond with "Sasuke Uchiha, now cone on and lets play tag"

"OK Naruko shouts.

Over the next year when Sasuke wasn't training he was playing with the cute blond name Naruko.


	3. sasuke age 7 meeting Hinata

"Sasuke" normal speech

'sasuke' normal thought

**"chidori"** Jutsu

Over the last year I made great progress on my sharingan training and now have two tomes in each eye and can use several genjutsu with them. I also completed the tree walking chakra control exercise and now have genin level taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, and kunai throwing. I have also gained an interest in kenjutsu. I have also been meeting up with Naruko every other day and can easily say she is my best friend and might have a crush on her.

Right now I am on my way to the park to meet up with Naruko when I hear a noise off to the side. I walk over towards to sound and what I see enrages me! It's three boys picking on a hyuga girl. I see on of the boys lift his fist ,but before he can bring it down I rush in and punch him in the face.

"What the hell!" one of the boys say,

"Who the hell are you" another boy says.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I would recommend leaving the girl alone if you now what is good for you!" I exclaim

"Ha what do you think you can do kid!? Let's get him boys!"

The three boys rush in and I get in the basic interceptor fist stance. I wait for the first guy to throw a punch then I dodge to the left, and knee him at full strength with my right knee knocking him out . I Immediately put my right foot down and perform a sweep kick on the left guy, tripping him. I the dodge a sloppy punch from the third guy, and perform a hip throw on the third guy sending him into the second guy smashing their skulls together.

After the fight I walk up to the hyuga girl and ask in a soft voice"Hey, are you alright My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and what is your name?"

She responds with "M-my n-n-nam-me i-is Hin-ata Hyu-ga"

I then say "I was about to go meet up with a friend, would you like to come with me?"

"Y-you rea-ll-y wa-nt m-me t-to c-om-e wi-th y-you?" Hinata says softly

"of course" I exclaim

Right before I could lead her with me to meet Naruko another man from the hyuga clan shows up and says "Lady Hinata you should not wander away from- Lady Hinata who do you think you are associating yourself with?

"H-he i-is a-a fr-iend" hinata whispers

"No he is not he is a Uchiha and you should not associate yourself with the likes of him, now come along your father is waiting." The hyuga says

I yell "Hinata, My friend and I will be meeting in the park two days from now, come if you want to"  
With that they were gone so he went to find Naruko and play.

-two days later-  
Naruko and I are playing tag with me running away when I hear someone shout "Sas-uke-kun"

I look over and see it's Hinata Naruko and I run over and I say "Hey Hinata glad you could make it"

"Sasuke-kun who is this" says Naruko

"Naru-chan this is a friend I met the other day, Hinata" I say

"Hinata this is the friend I told you about Naruko"

"Now come on and lets play tag your it Naru-chan"I exclaim


	4. sasuke:saving Hinata and coming of age

"Sasuke" normal talking

_"Sasuke"_ normal thinking

**"Chidori" **Jutsu

It has been about six months since Hinata-chan had joined Naru-chan and I while we played. We are currently just finishing up playing now.

"Bye Hina-chan and Naru-chan, see you tomorrow" I yell as I run home

"Bye Sasuke-kun" I hear them yell back

Soon I slow down to a walk and check the time six o'clock and think of what I should do _'I think I will go out and train, since I told mom I would be gone all day' _

I sneak into one of the training grounds and decide to train my water walking. I walk up to the lake and start training.

After about three hours a thundering "YYYYEEESSS" can be heard all throughout the village.

"YYYEEESSSS, I finally did it" I exclaim _'well I better start heading home because I do not want to worry mom'_

I am walking down the road towards the Uchiha district when I hear something similar to a muffled scream. I look around and send chakra to my ears and I hear "Shut it. you little hyuga bitch" I then hear something that sounds like flesh hitting flesh. I run in the direction of the sound and I see what looks like a Kumo shinobi holding onto a bag of something. I then put two and two together and realize what is in the bag. I run up to him and yell "STOP"

The Kumo shinobi then turns to me with an annoyed glare causing me to glare back at him and yell "Whoever you are put down the sack and leave or else"

"HAHAHAHA what do you think you can do to me,a jonin, kid" the Kumo shinobi says to me arrogantly.

I think _'Ok mabe I bit off a little more than I can chew but I got to think of something...I KNOW'_

I then yell at the top of my lungs "HELP A MAN IN BLACK IS TOUCHING A HYUGAN GIRL IN WEIRD PLACES"

Then in response all the fathers in the village rush to check on their little girls and the whole Hyuga clan is running to the origin of the yell.

The Kumo shinobi drops the sack and rushes at me with a kunai yelling "You little bastard, I am going to kill you"

_'Shit!'_ I activate my two tomed sharingan as he rushes at me and I start dodging I sway to the left but he still cuts me with a right thrust. I jump back but he still slashes be across the thigh. '_WHY CANT I SEE HIS ATTACKS' _I yell in my mind, but then all of a sudden the world starts to slow down even more and I can see jis attacks now! _'right slash, left kick, right round house, left thrust' _Someone lands in the ally so I jump back while deactivating my new three tomed sharingan.

I hear a yell of "8 trigrams:64 palms" and the fall of a body. Then a Hyuga in him pajamas grabs onto me and says "were you the one that yelled." I said "yes, she is right their"and point to the sack.

We both run up to the sack and I open it and a red eyed trembling Hinata comes out and starts crying into my shoulder. I rock her back and forth while whispering soothing words into her ears. After awhile I look over to whom I assume is her father and say softly"My name is Sasuke Uchiha one of Hina-chan's friends. She is fine she just needs some rest"

Then the Hyuga says" Hello Uchiha-san my name is Hiashi and thank you for saving my daughter if their is anything that you wan just ask"

"All I ask for is to Make sure Hina-chan is safe and happy" I say as I hand Hinata over to her father

Hiashi smiles slightly and says "Of couse, Uchiha-san and goodnight"

"Goodnight to you too Hyuga-sama" I say bowing

I then rush home to meet my mother fretting over me like a mother hen too make sure I am OK. After I convince her I am fine I go to my room and go to sleep.

-Two days later-

Me and Naru-chan both checked on Hina-chan too make sure that she is OK. Unfortunately I heard that Kumo is claiming to have nothing to do with the kidnapping attempt and wants Hiashi's body. I do not know what happened but from what I heard Hiashi is fine but his brother is not.

-2 weeks later-

It has been two weeks and things have gone back to normal with me training and playing with Naru-chan and Hina-chan , but Hina-chan's shyness has gotten worse and Naru-chan and I are trying to help get rid of it. Though today Father wanted to see me I am not sure why but he said to go to the docks. I just arrived at the docks and see my father at the end of the pier, I walk to him and ask " Father did you need something?"

My father says "Yes I believe it is time for you to earn your Uchiha crest"

My eyes go wide and say "real-ly"

"Yes the seals are **Snake Ram Monkey Boar Horse Tiger**"

"Ok, Father" I say

I breath in deeply and think _'OK, lets do this Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger'_

"Fire Release:Great Fireball technique" I yell while blowing out a ball of fire about twice my size out above the water.

I turn to my Father with a happy grin and he puts his hand on my head and ruffles my hair while saying "That's my boy"

Today I became a True Uchiha!


End file.
